Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds Choices
This page contains the choices in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: Home Sweet Home Choices Choice 1 * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 * Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character. * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 3 * Yes. * No, start with current names. Choice 4 * Yes, save this choice. * No, let me reselect. You only get choice 5 if you choose to reselect your love interest in choice 4. Choice 5 * Leo * Dean * William Choice 6 * Take the key (No effect) Choice 7 * We should walk inside at the same time! (No effect) * You should carry me inside like your bride! (No effect) * I should carry you inside! (No effect) "Crossing the Threshold" - ''You went inside your new home! '''Choice 8' * Share a home with you, Husband! This is such a big step! (+Soulmates) * Build our life here and have a sense of community. (+Soulmates) * Own real estate! We're like real grown ups now! (No effect) Choice 9 * All That Glitters (��15) * Moon Child (��20) * Casual Sunday * Easy Breezy * Beach Day Choice 10 * Sex on the Beach (��15) * Violet Vixen (��15) * The Cosmo (��20) * Sangria Punch * The Straight Up * Mai Tai Choice 11 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. "Closet Unlocked" - You've unlocked the closet! Choice 12 * A rustic romance themed bedroom. (No effect) * A French royalty themed bedroom. (No effect) * A vintage Victorian themed bedroom. (No effect) * I'm ready to choose! (Go to Choice 13) Choice 13 affect the look of your bedroom for the rest of the game, but none of the options are better than the others. Choice 13 * Rustic romance. (No effect) * French royalty. (No effect) * Vintage Victorian. (No effect) "Eye for Design" -'' You chose your bedroom style! '''Choice 14' * A corporate job in the city. (No effect) * A small town job around here. (No effect) * A remote job so I can work from home. (No effect) "Work It" - You decided what kind of job you want! Choice 15 * Decorate tonight and feel settled in! (��12) * Sleep on the couch. Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Smear paint on his face! (No effect) ⬅ Correct. * Miss him completely! (No effect) * Smear paint on myself! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you smear paint on myself. "Paint the Town" - You got in a paint war with William/Leo/Dean. Diamond Choice 2 * Melt into his kiss. (+Soulmates) ''(Path A) * Suggest we finish up decorating instead. '''Diamond Choice 3 (Path A)' * Take off his clothes. (+Soulmate) '' * Kiss him until we fall asleep. '''Choice 16' * The guy who tried to convince his relatives their house was haunted! (No effect) * That couple whose house was secretly a historical building! (No effect) Choice 17 * Probably four? (No effect) * Maybe one or two. (No effect) * I don't think I want kids. (No effect) Choice 18 * Parties are so awkward. (No effect) * We'll be there! (No effect) Choice 19 * Your birthday? (No effect) * Our anniversary? (No effect) ⬅ Correct. * Lawyer Appreciation Day? (No effect) Choice 20 * Plan the perfect gift and date! (��20) (Bella Notte) * Make it up to her some other time. Diamond Choice 1 * Look at the bracelet! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Fasten it around her wrist. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * You're always going things for other people. (No effect) * It reminded me of when I proposed to you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * We've helped each other succeed. (No effect) * We're grown so much together. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * The next chance we get! (No effect) * Whenever we fell it's right. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Dip her! (+Romance) * Twirl her around! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Kiss Elena. (+Romance) * Pull her close. (No effect) "Bella Notte" - You made this anniversary special for Elena! Choice 21 This is a timed choice. * Wave my arms back and forth! (No effect) * Draw a hand across my throat! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you stand there and do nothing. Chapter Two: Autumn Gatherings Choices Choice 1 * Blake/Carter/Mira This will show whomever your love interest for the party sister (Jess) was in book 3. Choice 2 * Blake (Opposites Attract) * Mira (Table for Two) * Carter (Two of a Kind) Choose who you want the party sister (Jess) to be with in this book. Stick with your previous choice or change it now. Choice 3 * They have their own stuff going on. (No effect) * I am a little disappointed. (No effect) Choice 4 * I didn't think I'd make it. (No effect) * I always thought it was dumb. (No effect) Choice 5 * I should focus on the positive. (No effect) * But I still miss them. (No effect) Choice 6 * No worries! (No effect) * I'd rather celebrate with Captain Daniels any day. (No effect) Choice 7 * Falling for You (��25) * Wear your everyday outfit (No effect) Choice 8 * I'm ready to have some fun with them! (No effect) * I feel lucky that all of them could come. (No effect) * It's bittersweet to know we'll be apart again soon. (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Bite the apple! (Apple of Your Eye) ⬅ Correct. * Lick the apple! (What About Bob?) * Bite the bucket! (Biting the Bucket) If you let the timer end, you bite the bucket and get "Biting the Bucket." +Soulmates. "Feeling Festive" - Your sister liked your new outfit! (If you wear the Falling for You outfit.) Choice 10 * Give her a hug! (No effect) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Toss it backwards! (Totally Corny) * Toss it straight! (Ace in the Hole) ⬅ Correct. * Kick it sideways! (Totally Corny) If you let the timer end, you kick it to the left and get "Totally Corny." Choice 12 * Wanna hear a corny joke? (No effect) * Have you and Elena set a wedding date yet? (No effect) Choice 13 * Make our relationship official. (No effect) * Keep this thing casual. (No effect) * Stay friends. (No effect) This choice sets the tone for what your relationship is with whomever the party sister chose. Choose wisely. Choice 14 * Don't remind me! (No effect) * I like that suit! It's charming! ''(No effect) '''Choice 15' * I'm sure they'll get back to me soon. (No effect) * I don't think I'll hear from them. (No effect) Choice 16 * Bake a pie with Blake/Mira/Carter! (��15) (Sweetie Pie) * Check out what Katie's doing. (Pie Another Day) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Melt butter! (No effect) * Boil apples! (+Pie) ⬅ Correct * Mix toppings! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you almost throw a bowl into the fire. '' '''Diamond Choice 2' This is a timed choice. * Mix the filling! (+Pie) ⬅''' Correct''' * Roll the crust! (No effect) * Eat it! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you ask Blake/Carter/Mira for help. Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Bottom rack! (No effect) * Center rack! (+Pie) ⬅ Correct * Top rack! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you throw the pie directly onto the fire. '' ''"Pie of the Tiger" - You made the perfect pie! (If you get all the +Pies.) "Pie Pie Birdie" - Your pie was inedible. (If you get none of the +Pies) Diamond Choice 4 * We're a team. (No effect) * I'd do anything to be with you. (Blake/Mira/Carter +Romance) Diamond Choice 5 * Everyone expects me to be positive. (No effect) * I don't know what I'm doing. (No effect) * It's good to see them, but we feel distant. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss it off. (Blake/Mira/Carter +Romance) * Wipe it off with my finger. (No effect) "Sweetie Pie" - You baked a pie with Blake/Carter/Mira. Choice 17 * Pet the horse. (No effect) * Feed the horse. (No effect) Choice 18 * That sounds like an amazing opportunity for you. (Chaz +Romance) * It doesn't sound as good as the Ember of the Sea. (No effect) Choice 19 * Spend time with Chaz at the festival! (��19) (Maze of Our Lives) * Just keep riding in the carriage. (Parting Maze) Diamond Choice 1 * Divide and conquer. (No effect) * Decide where to go together. (Chaz +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What greets a new morn? Answer: East "Maze Runner" - You solved the maze riddle! Diamond Choice 3 * C'mon. Let's cut through this maze. (No effect) * You're probably right. Let's follow the path. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I want to be more supportive than my mother was. (No effect) * I want everything to go perfectly. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * I trust you. Let's go left. (Chaz +Romance) * That's silly. I'm going right. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * How about a kiss? (Chaz +Romance) * How about we treat ourselves to some mulled wine? (No effect) "Maze of Our Lives" - You explored the maze with Chaz! Chapter Three: To the Lighthouse Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Jump on it! * Stop and wait! ⬅ Correct * Crash into it! If you let the timer end, you crash into it and get Choice 2 * I'm actually glad to see you too. (No effect) * That seems strange, given how we left things between us... (No effect) * I can't say the feeling is mutual. (No effect) Choice 3 * It's an adventure company! (No effect) * I'd rather not discuss it with you. (No effect) Choice 4 * Let Paolo buy you dinner so he can apologize. (��16) (One Door Closes) * Ignore him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Neither have I. Part of me still cares about you. (No effect) * No surprises there. I'm one of a kind. (No effect) * You should stop thinking about me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * That sounds really difficult. (No effect) * Do you regret staying at Mansingh? (No effect) * Let's see if I can dredge up some sympathy for you... Nope. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * She's my best friend and business partner. (No effect) * She's my girlfriend now. (No effect) * She's also a way better partner than you ever were. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * It was nice to have so much in common. (No effect) * Too bad you ruined it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Goals and ambitions are important, but there has to be a better way. (No effect) * That's absolutely no excuse for how you treated me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss Paolo goodbye. (No effect) * Say it was good to see him too. (No effect) * Grab the nearby water pitcher and spill it on him. (No effect) "One Door Closes" - You got closure with Paolo! Choice 5 * Star-Crossed (��25) (Across the Universe) * Current outfit. (No effect) Choice 6 * I wish everyone would do this activity together. (No effect) * I guess it's fine that they're doing their own thing. (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Hit the spout! (Feeling Sappy - You handled yourself like a maple tapping expert!) * Hit the tree! (Hammer Time - You missed the spout!) * Swing and miss! (Spouting Nonsense - You missed the spout!) If you let the timer end, you swing and miss, getting "Spouting Nonsense." Choice 8 * Spread the sap on my lips and kiss husband! (+Soulmates) * Smear it all over his face! (No effect) "Across the Universe" - You impressed your sister with your outfit. (If you wear the Star-Crossed outfit.) Choice 9 * Pick cranberries with your husband! (��20) (Love Among the Thorns) * Stay and cook what we have. (Blue Berry - You decided not to pick Berries with your husband!) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm having a lot of fun with them! (No effect) *I feel like no one is spending time together. (No effect) *All I can think about is how they're leaving again soon. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Go apple and pumpkin picking! (No effect) *Bake pies for all our friends and family! (No effect) *Go on an autumn camping trip! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *We have plenty of organized activities! (No effect) *We keep it casual and let people mingle! (No effect) *We have lots of food and alcohol! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *But I'd feel better if you kissed it. (+Soulmates) *It just stings a little bit. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Pull him to me and kiss him. (+Soulmates) *Keep picking berries. (No effect) "Love Among the Thorns" - You Kissed William/Dean/Leo while cranberry picking! Choice 10 * Support Katie. (+Sisters) * Side with the rest of my family. (No effect) Choice 11 * Is doing great! (No effect) * Needs some kinks worked out. (No effect) Choice 12 * Cinematography and film! (No effect) * Being spontaneous! (No effect) * Supporting those you love! (No effect) Choice 13 * You've really learned a lot about business. (No effect) * You always know how to make things fun. (No effect) Choice 14 * Hot Cocoa (No effect) Choice 15 * You've got to work faster. (No effect) * I believe in you. (No effect) Choice 16 * Get a moment alone with Audrey! (��17) (Lights On) * Stay here. (Lights Out - You decided not to go to the lighthouse with Audrey.) This is your first, and only, chance to spend some time with just "Nicole" and Audrey. Diamond Choice 1 *Eventually expanding our team. (No effect) *How much everyone has grown since the cruise. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *If I missed out on a big opportunity. (No effect) *If Paolo will end up staying there. (No effect) *If it would be nice to have a mentor again. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *The brains of the operation! (No effect) *The risk taker! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice *I've been hit! (No effect) *Beam me up, Scotty! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you do nothing. Diamond Choice 5 *I love you too. (+Romance) *I care about you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Kiss her. (+Romance) ''(Path A) *Suggest we keep playing. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 7 (Path A)' *Take you right here. (No effect) *Kiss you all night long. (No effect) "Lights On" - You visited the lighthouse with Audrey! Chapter Four: A Harvest Homecoming Choices Choice 1 * Purple Pirouette (��25) (Swan Princess) * Wear your everyday clothes (No effect) +Soulmates. Choice 2 * We've got a whole house to party in! (No effect) * Make yourselves at home! (No effect) * Try not to break anything! (No effect) Choice 3 * Accept the gift. (No effect) Choice 4 * Examine the goggles. (No effect) Choice 5 * Look at the book. (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm excited to show off our new home! (No effect) * I'm so nervous. I feel like your family doesn't like me. (No effect) * I hope everything is perfect! I want to make a good impression! (No effect) If you impress your husband's family: "One of the Family" (I think you need to have impress them in previous books.) Leo - You won over the royal family!". William - You won over Ava! Dean - You won over Elsie! If you didn't impress them: "Lacking Impression" Leo - You didn't win over the royal family! William - You didn't win over Ava! Dean - You didn't win over Elsie! Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * The bedroom! (Path A) ⬅ Correct * The bathroom! (Scavenger Blue - You couldn't find the alarm clock!) If you let the timer end, you say the bathroom. Choice 8 (Path A) * Hold up the clock (Joy of the Hunt - You found the alarm clock!) Choice 9 * I believe in you. More than enough for both of us. (No effect) * You're incredibly talented. You just have to believe in yourself. (No effect) Choice 10 * Pick up the flower (Smell As Sweet - You found the white flower!) Choice 11 * I love you. (+Romance) * Come closer so I can kiss you. (+Romance) * You make a great fairy! (No effect) "Treasure Hunters" - You won the scavenger hunt!(If Nicole and Audrey won the scavenger hunt). "Little Scavengers" - You didn't win the scavenger hunt! (If Nicole and Audrey didn't win) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * Bounce it off the table! (No effect) * Lob it down the middle! (+Pong) ''⬅ Correct * Use my hand a paddle! (No effect) ''If you let the timer end, you use your hand as a paddle. Choice 13 * That sounds too good to be true. (No effect) * But what if I screw up? (No effect) * Ohmygod! Yes, of course! (No effect) Choice 14 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick the company name! The default name is "Bucket List Co." "Family Business" - You joined Bucket List Co! Choice 15 * Close the distance between our lips. (+Romance) * Start cleaning up the mess. (No effect) This will be Jess's last chance to spend time with Blake/Mira/Carter in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds! Choice 16 * Go to the car with Blake/Mira/Carter! (��16) (Along for the Ride) * Stay at the party. (Car Backfire - You skipped getting the moment alone together!) Diamond Choice 1 * I might've. Once or twice. (No effect) * I never did that. (No effect) * I was an expert of the car make-out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Kind of nervous. (No effect) * Super pumped! (No effect) * Part nervous, part excited. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * I'd be here with you. (+Romance) * I'd be going into business with my sister! (No effect) * I'd graduate college on time! (No effect) "Along for the Ride" - You enjoyed a moment alone together! Diamond Choice 4 * Ask when the making out is gonna start. (+Romance) ''(Path A) * Lean back and relax. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 5 (Path A)' * Take off my dress. (No effect) * Continue making out. (No effect) "Love Bug" - You steamed up the car windows with Carter/Blake/Mira. Choice 17 * You never said anything! (No effect) * What about Amelia's education? (No effect) Choice 18 * You heard me. I love you. (Birds of A Feather - You told Chaz that you love him!) * I said I love your... bird facts. (No effect) Choice 19 * Work remotely while raising Amelia. (No effect) * Find a new career. (No effect) Choice 20 * Kiss me. (+Romance) * Hold my hand. (No effect) This will be your last chance to get some time alone with Chaz during Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds! Choice 21 * Visit the beach with Chaz! (��17) (Motion of the Ocean) * Stick to the party. (Early Bird - You decided to skip the walk with Chaz!) Diamond Choice 1 *Have an incredible closet! (No effect) *Learn so many languages! (No effect) *Be so open-minded! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Decided to be a tour guide? (No effect) *Like birds? Because they're free? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *You've really been there for me. (No effect) *You've given me space when I needed it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss me already. (No effect) *Time for a splash battle! (No effect) "Motion of the Ocean" - You went for a moonlit swim with Chaz! Chapter Five: Into the Sunset Choices Choice 1 * Dog (No effect) * Hamster (No effect) * Goldfish (No effect) You get to look at all three and are just picking the order in which you look at them. Choice 2 * Look at the fish! (No effect) You get this choice when you choose the fish in the sequence above. Choice 3 * She wasn't ready. (No effect) * I wasn't ready. (No effect) * We hid it from the family. (No effect) Choice 4 * I didn't want one mistake to define me. (No effect) * I feel like a completely different person. (No effect) Choice 5 * My parents! (No effect) * My childhood love! (+Romance) * My first unlawful act! (No effect) Choice 6 * Dog (No effect) * Hamster (No effect) * Goldfish (No effect) Whichever animal you pick here is the one you will be taking with you to give to ''Katie and her husband.'' Choice 7 * Gimme a hug! (No effect) * I'm watching you. (No effect) Choice 8 * Violet & Claire (Path A) * Amelia and Mallory (Path B) * Jess & Nicole (Path C) * Alex & Elena (Path D) You get to visit each group above in a series of timed choices that determine the mood of the party. For each right answers and you will get +Party. Get at least three and you will have a good party and be a "Party Expert". Choice 9 (Path A) This is a timed choice. * Violet always wanted a sister! (+Party) * You can bond over your dislike for Mallory! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you say nothing. '' '''Choice 9 (Path B)' This is a timed choice. * Amelia! (+Party) * Lyle / Mr. Whiskers! (No effect) If you let the timer end, you also say "Lyle / Mr. Whiskers". Choice 9 (Path C) This is a timed choice. * Go ahead! Take shots! (+Party) * We should stick to beer. (No effect) If you let the timer end, you don't let them drink pumpkin the vodka because it's special. Choice 9 (Path D) This is a timed choice. * Suggest something they'd like. (+Party) * Demand they try one of everything. (No effect) If you let the timer end, you also demand they try everything. "Party Expert" - You made your guests feel at home! (If you got 3 or more +Party) "Party Novice" - You stressed out your guests! (If you got less than 3 +Party) Choice 10 * Fixing your relationship? (No effect) ⬅ Correct. * Putting your differences aside for us? (No effect) Although "Fixing your relation?" is the correct answer, it doesn't actually affect anything. Choice 11 * When I can babysit Amelia! (No effect) * Some deeply personal questions! (No effect) Neither answer affects anything other than the first answer having more dialogue. Choice 12 * You want to leave her alone with Amelia? (No effect) * How did you get over what she did? (No effect) Choice 13 * Reminisce with Violet. (��15) (Glass Houses) * Talk about something else. (Repressed Memories - You didn't talk to Violet about the past.) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm surprised to see you here. (No effect) *I thought I felt an icy chill in the air. (No effect) *It's good you're here... Amelia has missed her grandmother. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *But it's no surprise that you're afraid of your own memories. (No effect) *And I'll try to be emotionally supportive or whatever. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Offer to read the letter to her. (No effect) *Suggest we read it together. (No effect) *Make her read it alone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *This family has way too much drama. (No effect) *I'm sorry you never got to fix things with Nana. (No effect) *''You'' never approved of a single thing I'' ever did, Mother. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 5' *That's quite the bombshell. I need some time to process this. (No effect) *I'm glad you got away from him. He sounds awful. (No effect) *That's awful, but it doesn't excuse how you treated me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *I'm glad Amelia and I got to see it. (No effect) *I have to go. This is too much. (No effect) *Amelia would love to play with the dollhouse with you. (No effect) "Glass Houses" - You went to the lake house with your mother! Choice 14 * Any new weddings to plan? (No effect) * What's new in the mystic arts? (No effect) Choice 15 * Fish (No effect) You only get the above choice if you picked the fish. Choice 16 * Hold it high over my head! (No effect) * Hide it in my jacket! (No effect) Choice 17 ''Only if you picked the fish.'' * Fish (No effect) "Pup Pup Hooray" - Katie and William/Dean/Leo love their new pet puppy! (If you got the puppy) "No Hamateurs Here" - Katie and William/Dean/Leo love their new pet hamster! (If you got the hamster) "Going Swimmingly" - Katie and William/Dean/Leo love their new pet fish! (If you got the fish) Choice 18 * Praise them. (No effect) * Thank them. (No effect) Choice 19 * Go to the lake house. (��18) (Lake House Love) * Turn in early. (Missed the Boat - You didn't go to the lake house with Elena!) Diamond Choice 1 *It makes me a little sad and nostalgic. Things are different now. (No effect) *I feel great. I'm excited to share this place with you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What's the worst thing you've ever done? (No effect) *Besides me, have you ever truly been in love? (+Romance) Diamond Choice 3 *Aside from our wedding and the firm, what's next for you? (No effect) *Where do you want to get married? (+Romance) Diamond Choice 4 *I love you. (+Romance) *I can't wait till we're going down the aisle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I don't know. I might need another kiss. (+Romance) ''(Path A.1) *Much better, thanks. How about we watch the sunrise together? ''(+Romance) (Front Row Seats) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A.1) *Don't stop. (Path A.2) *Let's kiss all night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A.2) *Let's take this to the windows. (No effect) *Let's stay right here... (No effect) "Lake House Love" - You went to the lake house with Elena! Choice 20 * Fish (No effect) You only get the above choice if you picked the fish. Choice 21 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick your pet's new name! No matter what the pet is, your husband suggests the name "Turnip" for him. Choice 22 * Fish (No effect) You only get the above choice if you picked the fish. Choice 23 * I'll always care about them. (No effect) * I'd rather forget I ever dated them. (No effect) Choice 24 (Dean) * You should go back to school. (+Soulmates) * This is your decision. (+Soulmates) * You're happy where you are. (No effect) Choice 24 (William) * What's a few more months of travel? (+Soulmates) * We should probably talk more about it. (+Soulmates) * We just settled down. (No effect) Choice 24 (Leo) * You should reach out to your mom. (+Soulmates) * This is your decision. (+Soulmates) * She isn't worth it. (No effect) Choice 25 * Watch the sunrise with husband. (��30) * Keep cleaning up. (Neat Freak - You didn't watch the sunrise with William/Leo/Dean.) Diamond Choice 1 *Excited! (No effect) *Scared! (No effect) *Overwhelmed! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *More relaxed. (No effect) *Protective. (No effect) *Fair. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Set some ground rules. (No effect) *Plan everything out. (No effect) *Make it up as we go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *We need to do things we enjoy with our kids. (No effect) *We should make special time for each other. (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 5 *How to kiss me properly. ("Chair Master" - You made out in the chairs with Wiliam/Leo/Dean!)''' *How to do more than kiss me. (Outcome B) Outcome B -'' For William: "First Chair" - You got frisky on the chairs with William! For Leo: "Beach Bunny" - You got frisky on the beach with Leo! For Dean: "Yes, Ma'am" - You got frisky with Dean on your front lawn! '''Choice 26' * Wait, whaaaaat? (No effect) * Aww! You're amazing. (+Soulmates) Choice 27 * Leap into his arms and give him a big smooch! (+Soulmates) * Thank him and kiss him on the cheek. (No effect) You have reached the end of Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Rules of Engagement